ogolnatotalnaporazkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
ELIMINACJA i Info
ELIMINACJA ---- DRUŻYNY: żółwie:beardo,katie,sadie,bridgette,lindsay,noah,leshawna,blaineley,alejandro ślimaki:trent,gwen,DJ,tyler,eva,harold,geoff,dave,heather tabelki eliminacji 4 sezonu: Notes 1:Elimination between Bridgette and Blaineley, Bridgette ultimately dropped out of the game and Geoff therefore resigned from the game because he thought it was his fault, and thus both were eliminated but geoff give up the game and that is why chris persuaded him and forced him to come into play in the episode 9. 2:Harold won the challenge, this time campers do not vote because of injury is Tyler Tyler comes out of the game because it has more than enough damage to the. Color significance: WIN: Was on the winning team WIN: Won individual challenge WIN: Won for their team IN: Had their name called at the Elimination Ceremony. LOW: Received the final marshmallow(s) at the Bonfire Ceremony. LOW: Was supposed to be eliminated in this episode, but something else happened that made him/her safe. OUT: This camper was eliminated due to injuries. OUT: This camper was not voted off, but was eliminated from the show via the challenge. LEFT/OUT/QUIT: Voted out, eliminated, or voluntarily quit in this episode. WINNER: This camper wins of total drama season 4. powód eliminacji w odcinkach: odcinek 1 - heather wygrała wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny a przez lindsay przegrali wyzwanie ale większością głosów wyleciał beardo bo ciągle robił te swoje dźwięki co denerwowało obozowiczów i beardo wyleciał odcinek 2 - gwen wygrała wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny a katie i sadie ciągle gadały i dlatego wyleciała katie bo zaczeła gadać z sadie odcinek 3 - przyznano zwycięstwo ślimakom bo najlepiej zaprezentowali się w wyzwaniu a sadie mówiła że chce odejść i dlatego chciała żeby każdy obozowicz z jej drużyny zagłosował na nią bo tęskni za katie a noah zagłosował na alejandro i alejandro dowie się kto zagłosował na niego odcinek 4 - leshawna wygrała wyzwanie a trent nie wiedzieć czemu zawalił wyzwanie a gwen obwiniała siebie że to jej wina że trent przegrał dla drużyny 1 głos sama na siebie gwen a trent wylatuje większością głosów odcinek 5 - bridgette odpadła większością głosów bo skupiała się na geoff a ona głosowała na blaineley geoff patrzy na tą eliminację i mówi że rezygnuje z dalszej gry bo to nie fair i mówi jak już to odejdę z bridgette i oboje są wyeliminowani odcinek 6 - lindsay wygrała wyzwanie a gwen myślała o trent i wylatuje większością głosów a na heather był 1 głos bo gwen na nią głosowała odcinek 7 - alejandro wygrał wyzwanie natomiast na eva 2 głosy a pozostałe na DJ i DJ wylatuje z gry odcinek 8 - harold wygrał wyzwanie co zdziwiło drużynę przeciwną alejandro zajął się sobą ale przez lindsay przegrali wyzwanie więc to lindsay wylatuje z gry odcinek 9 - wszyscy zaskoczeni że geoff wrócił do gry nawet sam się zdziwił dlatego że chrisa mniej zadowoliło to że sam odszedł z bridgette i dał mu szanse wrócenia do gry i wygrał przez przypadek wyzwaniealejandro domyślił się kto zagłosował na niego i potajemnie namiawiał każdego żeby zagłosował na noah a noah zagłosował na leshawna ale noah zdziwiony i noah wylatuje większością głosów odcinek 10 - alejandro wygrał wyzwanie a eva wykiwała leshawna i na leshawna padło większość głosów i leshawna wylatuje z gry odcinek 11 - harold wygrał wyzwanie ale nie ma głosowania bo tyler nie może brać udziału w dalszej grze bo otrzymał dużo obrażeń i tyler wylatuje odcinek 12 - heather wygrała wyzwanie a blaineley wykiwała i przekonała żeby to eva wyleciała z gry 1 głos na blaineley a pozostałe na eva i eva wylatuje - eva była mocno wkurzona odcinek 13 - blaineley wygrała wyzwanie na heather padły 2 głosy a resztę głosów na harold i harold wylatuje z gry odcinek 14 - alejandro wygrał wyzwanie i eliminacja geoff i blaineley ale oboje wylatują bo chris nie chce dogrywki robić po wylecieniu z gry geoff cieszy się że przeszkodził blaineley w grze odcinek 15 - heather wygrała wyzwanie a dave i alejandro zremisowali i w odcinku 16 będzie dogrywka pomiędzy dave a alejandro który z nich wejdzie do finału i finał oczywiście